Just Friend!
by Risuki Taka
Summary: Tentang Naruto yang jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya?/"Aku.. menyukaimu!"/Naruto dan Sakura menjalani hubungan ini dari SMP, SMA, hingga Kuliah/"Aku.. sudah muak dengan yang namanya CINTA!". NaruSaku Oneshoot! RnR please!


**Kau tahu, bagaimana jika orang yang kita cintai pergi meninggalkan kita tanpa ada sebab?**

**Bagaiman rasanya jika orang yang kita cintai mencampakkan dan mengkhianati kita? **

**Sakit. Tentu saja rasanya sangat sakit...**

**Cinta itu.. Sangat menyakitkan!**

**Aku tak ingin perasaan yang norak ini kembali kedalam hatiku!**

**Just Friend!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Garing(?), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **NaruSaku, NaruHina(little)

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gawat, aku bisa terlambat! Pelajaran terakhir malah dikasih ulangan sama Kakashi-sensei! Uh.. Padahal pulang sekolah ini mau latihan basket lagi!" Teriak lelaki berambut seperti durian sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Lelaki itu mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera berlari menuju lapangan basket.

Naruto Uzumaki. Ya, itulah nama lelaki berambut kuning seperti durian itu. Usianya 13 tahun. Sekarang ia baru menduduki kelas 2 SMP Heaven Junior High School. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Pamannya, Jiraya di apartemen. Lho, mana orang tua Naruto? Yah.. Kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil. Ah, sungguh kasihan Naruto..

Meskipun ia menjadi anak Yatim Piatu, ia tak pernah sedih dan selalu bersemangat, ceria dan pantang menyerah.

Akhirnya sampai juga di lapangan basket dan Naruto menghampiri kawan-kawannya.

"hosh.. hosh.. Ma..Maaf teman-teman! A.. Aku terlambat!" Naruto masih ngos-ngosan akibat berlari-lari. Naruto langsung duduk disebelah teman-temannya.

"Ah, tumben kau telat Naruto!" Kiba merangkul Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kamu sih.. ngerjain ulangannya lama amat!" ucap Shikamaru.

"huh.. Susah tau soal-soalnya!" Naruto berteriak.

"Nih, minum dulu. Kamu sampai ngos-ngosan begini." Sai menyodorkan botol air mineral ke Naruto. Naruto langsung meneguk air itu. Haus.

"Udah, ayo kita mulai latihan. Udah pada mulai tuh." Ajak Neji.

Latihan basket dimulai. Naruto tampak sangat asik memainkan bola basketnya. Naruto sangat suka main bola basket! Makanya ikutan ekskul basket ini. Lama-lama Naruto lelah juga, dan tiba tiba...

"NARUTO, AWAASS...!"

DUAGH!

Bola basket itu sukses mendarat tepat diwajah Naruto. Waw.. tentu saja rasanya sakit! Naruto pun terjatuh. Darah segar mengalir dihidung Naruto. Kepala sakit dan pusing. Gadis yang melemparkan bola itu kaget dan langsung datang menghampiri Naruto yang tergeetak dilapangan.

"Kamu... nggak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Naruto membuka matanya dan... dilihatnya gadis didepannya itu. DEG. Naruto nampak terpesona melihat gadis ini. Matanya hijau emerald yang indah, kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti susu, dan rambutnya yang panjang bagaikan sutra berwarna pink. Mungkin inilah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

**Kau.. Telah mencuri hatiku**

**Siapakah kau?**

'Siapa gadis ini? Aku baru melihatnya, apakah dia anggota baru disini?' Batin Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengelap darah dengan sapu tangan disaku celananya. Naruto terus memandang gadis itu. Mulai ada semburat merah diwajah Naruto. Entah mengapa matanya tak bisa lepas memandangi gadis ini. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang.

"Hehe.. Iya... Aku tidak a.." tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan. Gadis itu kaget. Gadis itu menjadi merasa bersalah karena itu semua karena dia. Akhirnya gadis itu merangkul Naruto dan juga dibantu anak lain untuk membawanya ke UKS. Gadis yang cukup kuat..

. . . . .

Naruto membuka matanya. Ruangan ini serba putih dan berbau obat. Ohh.. kepala ini masih sakit akibat bola basket tadi! Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ah, ada sosok gadis yang sedang duduk disebelah kasur tempat Naruto berbaring. Itu... Gadis yang melemparkan bolanya tepat diwajahnya. Gadis itu langsung sadar bahwa Naruto telah siuman.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar!" Gadis itu langsung terbangun dari tempat duduknya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto memandang gadis itu.. Semburat merah kecil muncul diwajahnya.

"Y.. Ya.. Sekarang aku tak apa kok!" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. "Dari tadi kamu disini?"

"Iya, tadi aku yang nganter kamu ke UKS. Terus aku nemenin kamu disini sampai kamu bangun." Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Aku ambilkan obat ya" Gadis itu mengambil obat didalam lemari obat.

Naruto terus memandangi gadis itu. Cantik. Manis. Baik. Belum pernah Naruto melihat gadis seperti ini. Apakah... Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dan juga.. siapa gadis ini? Ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya..

"Ini obatnya! Minumlah!" Gadis itu memberikan segelas air putih dan obat. Naruto menerimanya dan meneguk obat itu.

"Terima kasih ya kau telah menolongku!" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi pingsan.." Gadis itu menunduk.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu kok! Lagian aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Nih, aku sehat!" Naruto menggerak-gerakan seluruh tubuhnya untung menandakan bahwa ia sudah sehat. Tapi, gara-gara kebanyakan gerak, kepala Naruto jadi sakit lagi.

"Aduuhh.." Naruto memegang kepalanya. Gadis itu hanya cekikikan melihat Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Kau itu lucu ya."

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura.. Hmm.. Nama yang manis. Manis seperti orangnya!" Naruto mulai ngegombal.

"Ih, kamu bisa aja deh! Gombal! Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu yang bernama Sakura.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggila aku Naruto saja!" Jawab Naruto. "Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kamu murid baru ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku murid pindahan dari Suna. Dan juga aku anggota ekskul basket."

"Ohh.. Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kelas 2-4. Kamu?"

"Aku kelas 2-2! Salam kenal ya! Semoga kita bisa berteman!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya tanda pertemanan. Sakura pun menjabat tangan Naruto. Yah.. Pertemanan yang indah.

Mereka bercakap-cakap ria. Akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi 'teman' juga...

"Huwa! Sudah sore! Sakura, ayo kita pulang!"

"Ok, ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura segera mengambil tas ranselnya yang tertinggal di lapangan basket. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura, rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku agak dekat dari sini kok, dekat kuil."

"Ah, itu dekat apartemenku! Kita bisa bareng dong! Bareng aja yuk!" seru Naruto.

"Boleh, ayo!"

Ya.. karena rumah mereka agak dekat, mereka bisa bareng. Mungkin ini kesempatan Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura. Semoga saja berhasil.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu, yang pagarnya hijau." Sakura menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana bercat kuning. Mereka berdua pun sampai didepan rumah itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kamu mengantarku sampai rumah."

"Tak masalah, kalau untuk Sakura, aku tidak keberatan kok! Lagiyan gak baik cewek pulang sendirian." Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata ke Sakura

"Hihi.. Dasar Naruto! Ya sudah sana pulang ke rumahmu! Hati-hati ya, jangan banyak gerak juga."

"Makasih ya Sakura! Aku pulang dulu! Daahh..!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

x + x

_Ting tong... Ting tong..._

Bunyi bel rumah Sakura. Sakura bingung, pagi-pagi udah ada tamu. Siapa ya? Sakura berjalan membukakan pintu, dan ternyata...

"Naruto! Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Sakura! Kita berangkat bareng yuk!" ajak Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Tunggu aku ya! Aku ambil tas dulu." Sakura berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar.

"Ayo berangkat!" Sakura dan Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan berdua. Diam. Tak ada suara. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet hari ini tumben sekali gak nyerocos. Yap, dia agak gugup dekat dengan Sakura. Hari ini Sakura sangat cantik mengenakan seragam sekolah, rambutnya dihiasi bando berwarna merah. Naruto terus memandang wajah manis Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari, langsung melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Semburat merah muncul diwajah Naruto. Malu...

"Heh, kau kenapa Naruto? Ada yang aneh ya? Kau aneh sekali.." Sakura bingung.

"Hmm.. Gak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya tuk menyembunyika wajah merahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang sedang mengebut. Mobil itu sedikit lagi akan menyerempet Sakura. Naruto yang mengetahui itu langsung menarik Sakura sampai jatuh kepelukan Naruto. Nyaris saja Sakura mau terserempet mobil itu. Otomatis wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan sekaligus deg deg-an. Wah, Naruto senang nih bia meluk-meluk Sakura..

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir dengan senyuman-tanda ramah-.

PLAAAKK..!

"Kyaaa...! Apa-apaan kau Naruto! Seenaknya kau memeluk ku!" Tangan Sakura dengan refleks menampar wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung jatuh.

"Awww... Aku kan bermaksud menyelamatkan kamu dari mobil sialan itu, Sakura! Kok malah kamu tampar aku. Aduh.. kepalaku jadi sakit lagi gara-gara kemarin.." Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil manyun.

"Eh.. Maaf Naruto! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Maaf.. Maaf..!" Sakura sambil membungkuk-bungkuk tanda maaf.

"Uwhh... Iya..iya.. Udah nggak apa-apa kok. Ya sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" Mereka berdua berjalan lagi.

x + x

Sudah 5 bulan Naruto dan Sakura menjalani persahabatan mereka. Mereka semakin hari semakin dekat. Sering berangkat sekolah bareng, makan di kantin bareng, kadang juga suka ribut bareng, pulang bareng sehabis ekskul Basket, pokoknya mereka berdua dekat sekali! Perasaan suka Naruto semakin besar untuk Sakura. Kapan perasaan ini akan tersampaikan?

"Naruto, kamu kenapa sih? Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kamu sering ngelamun sambil senyam-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Dia udah mulai gila." ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehe.. Hehe.." Naruto cekikik-cekikikan sendiri sambil menopang dagu.

"Tuh, kan. Benar apa kataku. Dia udah mulai gila. Stres." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tak gila tahu. Aku.. hanya sedang.. jatuh cinta." Naruto masih melamun sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Hah, kamu jatuh cinta? Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita-cerita sih? Kita kan, Best Friend!" tanya Kiba dengan gaya yang agak lebay.

"Aku malu cerita. Gak sempet cerita. Hehe.." Naruto cengengesan.

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Sama... Hehehehe.." Naruto malah cekikian dengan wajah mesum(?).

"Ih, sama siapa? Malah cengengesan. Kayaknya bener kata Shikamaru. Kau mulai gila." Neji menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ayo, kasih tau. Siapa gadis yang telah membawa lari hatimu?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum jail.

"Hmm... Sakura.. Ahh..!" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman sambil memukul-mukul meja karena malu mengakui kalau dia suka Sakura.

"Oh.. Sakura anggota ekskul basket?" tanya Sai. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pantas saja aku sering melihatmu berangkat dan pulang bareng dengan Sakura." ucap Neji.

"Uyee.. Uyee.. Naruto jatuh cinta sama Sa.. HUMP!" Mulut Kiba didekep sama tangan Naruto.

"Husstt... Diam! Nanti kedengeran temen-temen sekelas!" bisik Naruto.

"Humph..! Naruto, kamu abis makan apa sih? Tangan kamu bau jengkol!" Kiba tutup hidung dengan eksperis mau muntah.

"Heh, enak aja! Aku nggak makan jengkol!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya!" Sai memberi saran.

"Iya, keburu direbut cowok lain loh!" kata Kiba.

"Ya.. Tapi aku agak nggak berani 'nembak' Sakura.. Barangkali aja aku ditolak. Huft.." Naruto menopang dagu.

"Apa? Kamu mau 'nembak' Sakura? Mati dong!" Shikamaru menekankan kata-kata 'nembak'.

"Ih, bukan 'nembak' pake pistol, Shikamaru! Aku mau 'nembak' ke hatinya pake hatiku.." Naruto kembali senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kamu harus berani! Kita dukung kamu, Naruto!" ucap Kiba, Sai dan Neji. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setujuh dengan perkataan ketiga anak itu.

"Huwaa.. kalian memang sahabatku yang baiiik..! Aku jadi terharuu..!" Naruto memeluk ke empat sahabatnya sambil nangis-nangis lebay.

"Ih.. apa-apaan kau Naruto! Aku masih normal! Aku masih suka sama perempuan! Oh, tidaaakk!" teriak Kiba lebay sambil dorong-dorong tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, berjuanglah. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura. Kami mendukungmu." Neji tersenyum.

"Makasih Neji, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto kembali memeluk 'lagi'.

Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba hanya menatap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ah, Naruto.. Semoga kau berhasil!

. . . . .

"Sakuraa..!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hnn..apa, Naruto? Teriak-teriak bikin kupingku tuli nih!" Sakura menutup kupingnya.

"Sakura, makan di Ichiraku Ramen yuk! Aku traktir deh.."

"Boleh..boleh! Wah, ada apa nih, mau nraktir aku?"

"Nggak apa-apa.. Yuk, kesana!". Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

Kedai ramen ini tak jauh dari sekolah kok, dekat. Biasanya anak-anak suka makan disini. Sakura dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam kedai dan duduk dikursi.

"Paman, pesan Ramen dua ya! Seperti biasa ya Paman." Naruto memesan ramen. Naruto adalah pelanggan setia yang suka makan disini.

"Wah, Naruto kau datang. Baik, tunggu sebentar ya." Paman itu segera membuat Ramen pesanan Naruto.

"Ini silahkan." Paman itu menaruh dua mangok mie Ramen diatas meja. Naruto dan Sakura langsung menyantap Ramennya. Hmm.. benar-benar makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"Gimana Sakura, enak?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda iya. Naruto langsung ingat..

'Ah, iya, aku mau 'nembak' Sakura!' batin Naruto ingat. Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang mengelap bibirnya bekas makan Ramen dengan tisu. Jantung Naruto kembali berdebar. Ia menarik nafasnya. 'Huft.. Aku harus berani!' Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Em.. Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mau aku bicarain.." Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Hn. Apa?" Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Se..sebenarnya.. Aku.. su.. su.." tiba-tiba kata-kata Naruto dipotong seseorang.

"Naruto! Hey, kamu lagi makan Ramen ya? Nggak ngajak-ngajak kita!" ternyata seseorang yang memotong kata-kata Naruto adalah... Shikamaru! Naruto langsung sebel kuadrat hingga memberi tatapan deathglare kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bingung. Ah, gagal deh mau nyatain perasaan ke Sakura.. Rencana GAGAL!

Setiap Naruto hendak menyatakan pasti ada-ada saja gangguannya. Saat di taman, Naruto sudah mau nyatain,eh, ada anjingnya Kiba-Akamaru- ngejar-ngejar Naruto! Kebetulan saat itu Kiba lagi ngajak jalan-jalan Akamaru. Dan saat di kantin sekolah, lagi-lagi gagal karena tiba-tiba ada Ino-sahabat baik Sakura-ikut gabung dengan mereka berdua,rupanya Ino lagi ingin curhat dengan Sakura. Ah, pokoknya sampai 5 kali Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya gagal terus! Kasihan Naruto.. Sepertinya Dewa keberuntungan sedang tak memihak pada Naruto saat ini..

x + x

Hari ini hari minggu. Naruto datang ke rumah Sakura. Ia akan mengajak Sakura jalan..

"Sakura, jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Hmm.. Gimana kalau kita ke kuil? Berdoa gitu.." Naruto mengedipkan mata.

"Tumben. Abis kerasukan apa kamu, Naruto? Kerasukan malaikat?" Sakura tertawa.

"Yee.. Aku serius nih! Yuk, sekarang!"

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan ke kuil dekat rumah mereka. Mereka menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ya, kuilnya diatas sih.. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kuil.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita berdoa."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua sedang berdoa. Entah, mereka memohon apa. Mulut tampak berkomat-kamit memohon sesuatu.

'Kami-sama, kumohon, semoga besok aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sakura dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan..' Naruto berdoa sambil melirik Sakura yang juga sedang berdoa.

"Sakura, kamu memohon apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pengen tau aja!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang agak chubby.

"Uwh.. Pelit!"

"Kamu sendiri mohon apa?"

"Mau tau aja! Weekk..!" Naruto gantian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sakura. Mereka bercanda-canda ria dan mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi kuil.

Apakah permohonan Naruto terkabulkan?

x + x

_Teenngg... Teeenngg... _Bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi.

Sakura menata buku-bukunya dan memasukan kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba..

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrttt..._

Ponsel Sakura bergetar disaku roknya. Sakura segera merogoh sakunya dan dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Ada pesan. Dari siapa? Sakura segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Naruto**

**Sakura, temui aku di kebun belakang sekolah. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan.**

"Hah? Naruto? Ngapain ngajak ketemu segala?" Sakura bingung. Ia segera menggendong tas ranselnya dan menuju kebun belakang sekolah. Di kebun terlihat sosok lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Lelaki itu melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa kamu panggil aku kesini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sakura... Aku mau ngomongin sesuatu." Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan serius.

"Ya, mau ngomong apa? Kayaknya serius.." tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura... aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... Menyukaimu!" Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menundukan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"A... Apa?" Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sungguh.. Aku menyukaimu." ucap Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura agak bingung harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti hendak perang. Mungkin ada rasa senang.. Diam. Kedua remaja ini hanya diam karena malu. Sakura nampak sedang berfikir.

"Jadi... Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. Takut ditolak.

"... B..baiklah. Aku terima. A..aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto.." ucap Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya tuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti udang rebus.

"Eh? Be.. benarkah?" Tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura kaget. Naruto benar-benar terharu.

"Terima kasih Sakura.. Aku akan selalu disampingmu!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku juga!" jawab Sakura tersenyum dengan tangis haru.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... Bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Manis. Manis sekali. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Hari ini Naruto benar-benar bahagia. Peristiwa yang sangat bahagia. Oh, terima kasih Kami-sama.. Kau mengabulkan doa Naruto.

Sekarang status mereka bukan 'teman' lagi, sekarang berubah menjadi 'kekasih'. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat bahagia..

.

.

.

.

**9 Tahun Kemudian...**

Naruto dan Sakura menjalani hubungan ini dari SMP, SMA, hingga Kuliah. Wah, hubungan yang sangat lama ya. Artinya mereka saling mencintai dan mempercayai. Dan sekarang, akhirnya mereka lulus kuliah.

Lulus kuliah ini, Naruto ingin melamar Sakura untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Naruto benar-benar sangat mencintai Sakura. Ia sangat setia dengan Sakura. Dua hari ini Naruto dan Sakura sudah tak berkomunikasi lewat pesan maupun telpon. Pesan tak dibalas Sakura, telpon juga tak diangkat. Bukan berarti mereka sedang bertengkar.. Mungkin sakura sedang sibuk, jadi tak bisa membalas pesan maupun telpon dari Naruto.

Siang ini, Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah toko perhiasan. Naruto memasuki toko itu. Pasti tahukan apa yang dicari Naruto disini?

"Permisi, saya mencari cincin. Cincin pertunangan."

"Ada tuan. Silahkan dilihat. Mau yang mana?" Pelayan itu memperlihatkan koleksi-koleksi cincin. Naruto masih melihat-lihat.

"Hmm..yang mana ya.." Naruto agak bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, tuan?" Pelayan itu menunjukan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu berlian kecil. Agak sederhana tetapi sangat cantik. Naruto mulai tertarik dengan cincin yang ditawarkan pelayan itu.

"Ok, saya ambil yang itu."

. . . . .

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Ia sedang mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Sakura Chan**

**Sakura-chan, datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah Heaven Junior High School sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang penting.**

Pesan itu terkirim. Tahu kan, untuk apa Naruto mengundang Sakura? Ya, untuk melamarnya. Naruto sengaja ingin melamar di taman belakang sekolah SMP nya. Ya, karena Naruto jadian dengan Sakura di tempat ini. Taman ini. Naruto terus menunggu.

Entahlah, beberapa menit kemudian sosok gadis berambut pink datang mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dengan rok diatas dengkul. Penampilan sederhana, tetapi tetap cantik.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum yang terlihat terpaksa. Entah, wajah Sakura nampak sedih.

"Sakura, akhirnya kamu datang juga!"

"Hmm.. Ada apa Naruto memanggilku? Ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Ya.. Begitulah... Sakura." Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Hnn..?" Tangan Sakura digenggam oleh Naruto. Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya, dan akhirnya barang yang dicari ditemukan. Naruto membuka kotak kecil itu dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Would you marry me?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan cincin kedalam jari manis Sakura.

Suasana sangat romantis dan sangat mendukung. Kelopak unga berterbangan diterpa angin lembut, cuaca juga sangat cerah. Sakura kaget dan setengah tak percaya. Wajahnya agak senang, tapi... tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali sedih.

"..." Sakura tediam. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto... Maafkan aku... Aku.. Tak bisa." Sakura menjawab. Jawaban itu agak mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Sepertinya hubungan kita sampai sini saja. Mungkin kita bukan jodoh.." Mata emeraldnya tergenang air bening yang siap keluar.

"Ke..kenapa Sakura? Kenapa? Apakah kau tak suka padaku? Mengapa.."

"Aku akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku dengan seorang pengusaha. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha.. Dan aku mulai suka padanya.. Maafkan aku Naruto. Bukan berarti selama ini aku tak mencintaimu. Maaf.. Lebih baik kita **Just friend** saja." Sakura menangis. Naruto mendengar ucapan itu langsung kaget bagaikan disamber petir.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam.

Sakura melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku benar-benar...minta maaf..." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Diseberang sana terlihat sosok lelaki tampan berambut raven biru donker dan mengenakan jas yang sedang bersender ditembok. Sakura berlari menuju lelaki itu. Oh.. jadi itu lelaki yang dijodohkan Sakura. Sakura digandeng oleh lelaki itu-Sasuke-. Sakura hendak mengeluarkan kristal bening lagi, tetapi ia tahan.

'Maafkan aku... Naruto..'

Hati Naruto sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya bagaikan dicabik-cabik. Hati ini sudah HANCUR! Naruto mulai menangis.

"AARRRGGGG...!" Naruto berteriak mengeluarkan segala unek-unek dihati.

Ia meremas rumput-rumput. Sakit hati.. Ya, ini namanya sakit hati. Dan ini rasanya dicampakan oleh kekasih yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dari saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama sampai sekarang. Hati ini sakitnya amat luar biasa. Naruto masih menangis dan terus berteriak. Sedih. Tentu saja sedih. Bagaimana rasanya jika kita dikhianati dan dicampakkan seperti itu?

"Aku... sudah muak dengan yang namanya CINTA!" Naruto kembali berteriak.

**Aku... tak ingin perasaan ini muncul kembali!**

**Aku tak ingin mengenal yang namanya Cinta!**

**Luka ini.. mungkin tak bisa terobati**

Depresi. Stres. Trauma. Itu yang dialami Naruto sekarang. Ia sekarang benar-benar agak trauma dengan cinta. Trauma dicampakan seperti ini lagi. Trauma merasakan sakitnya yang luar biasa seperti ini lagi... Saat ini Naruto benar-benar menutup hati ini untuk sementara. Sampai benar-benar luka dihati ini sembuh.. Tetapi bukan untuk selamanya ia akan menutup hatinya, hanya sementara..

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Sejak kejadian putusnya hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura, jejak Sakura menghilang. Entah, menghilang kemana. Sakura sudah tidak ada di Konoha lagi. Sehabis mencampakkan lalu menghilang entah kemana...

Sekarang, Naruto sedang duduk dikursi kantin kantornya. Ia hanya melamun. Diam. Hanya menatap makan siangnya saja.

"Na..Naruto!" teriak seseorang gadis. Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hi..nata? Ada apa? Kau mau makan siang, Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum ceria. Ya, Hinata adalah teman sekantornya. Teman kerja. Kemudian Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Naruto.. Em.. Anu.. Ada yang.. ingin kubicarakan.." Hinata sambil memainkan jari tangannya dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Hah, kamu mau ngomong apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Hinata agak memerah dan mengela nafasnya sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Na..Naruto.. Se..sebenarnya.. dari dulu aku.. suka kamu!" Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto agak kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta dari teman baiknya, Hinata. Dia diam. Ia menjadi mengingatkan saat-saat bahagia dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sakura. Naruto terus diam. Mengingat saat ia berboncengan dengan Sakura, makan mie ramen dengan Sakura, nonton film dengan Sakura, jalan-jalan ke Mall dengan Sakura, merayakan Valentine dengan Sakura.. Pokoknya semua tentang Sakura. Mengingat itu membuat hati Naruto sakit lagi. Dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa. Lebih baik.. kita berteman saja." Ucap Naruto. Jujur, mendengar jawaban ini Hinata agak sedih.

"Ohh.. Ya.. tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kau sudah mau mendengarkan aku." Hinata tersenyum pahit. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku... agak trauma dengan cinta. Aku..pernah dicampakkan." Naruto agak curcol. Hinata mendengarnya kaget. Raut wajanhnya seperti mengatakan 'Benarkah?'

"Aku masih belum siap untuk membuka hatiku. Maaf ya Hinata. Hmm.. Kita tetap Friend ya?" Naruto memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya.. Hanya menjadi sahabatmu, dan kau selalu berada disampingku, aku sudah bahagia kok, Naruto." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kamu mau membuka hatimu untukku" Hinata kembali tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya perasaan Hinata sangat kecewa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Kedua kelingking mereka saling mengait tanda mereka tetap berteman.

**Aku belum siap membuka hatiku..**

**Mengingat cinta, mengingat dia, ingin sekali ku bunuh diri**

**Saat ini aku belum bisa menerima Cinta dari orang lain..**

**Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita Just Friend, Ok?**

**.**

**-END-**

Huwaa.. Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku lagi pengen bikin Oneshootdengan **Sad Ending**(mungkin), dan aku cari Pair yang pantas untuk cerita ini, ternyata cocok **NaruSaku**, hihi...

Maaf ya, cerita ku aneh, garing, membosankan, typo, dan gak jelas! Kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura aku singkat, biar cepat selesai, hehe.. *digebuk masal readers*. Ya.. yang namanya juga Oneshoot, jadi kubuat cepat, hoho.

Dan maaf ya, Sasuke muncul hanya sekali! Kan aku menceritakan kisah cinta Naruto *digampar Sasuke FC*

Oh, iya, jangan lupa baca Fict saya yang berjudul **Ai To Otou san **ya..! Dan juga di review ya XD #promosi #ngarep #PLAK

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? :3**


End file.
